


familiar

by someone_stupid



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, but who expected anything different, dont worry no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_stupid/pseuds/someone_stupid
Summary: Beca was in an accident walking home after her last class of the day. She suddenly finds herself in a room she recognizes, with someone she’s never met but feels is familiar. Beca now has to face her worst fear, lest she lose the person she loves forever.(Takes place sometime between pp1 and pp2)
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	familiar

**Author's Note:**

> this one is weird, just bear with me. it’s not based off of a song or anything at all really, i was just in the shower (thinking about my biggest fears nbd) and i got this idea that i couldn't get out of my head. most of this was written at like 2:00am.
> 
> (italics are beca’s thoughts, pretend beca and jesse were never a thing)
> 
> as always, any mistakes you might notice are between you and god

Beca was on her way back to the Bella house after her last class of the day. She decided to walk home, she could have taken the bus, but honestly it took longer than walking with how many stops the bus had to make.

So, she walked. She was excited to get home, it was Wednesday which meant that it was the one day of the week where she and Chloe had time alone at the house. Both of their classes ended earlier than everyone else’s on Wednesdays, and Beca always secretly cherished the alone time with her best friend.

Being around Chloe always made her feel safe and comfortable, like she could say almost anything on her mind without any fear of judgment. Beca also might have had a little, tiny, minuscule crush on Chloe. She totally wasn’t hopelessly in love with her by any means.

So yeah, Beca was excited to get home.

Beca looked across the street and saw Chloe’s favorite coffee shop, Chloe would often come home with a coffee in each hand, one for herself and one for Beca. She decided to stop on her way home to grab something special for Chloe to surprise her, as best friends do. 

Beca stopped before the crosswalk and looked both ways before crossing.

_Right. Left._

_Right. Left._

_Right. Left._

She crossed quickly once she was confident that there were no cars coming down the street.

She walked into the coffee shop, it was a small independently owned business near campus that made most of their money off of the caffeine-addicted students that went to Barden. Chloe always loved how cute the designs on the cups were, and Beca wasn’t entirely sure that wasn’t the only reason she went there so often.

She made her way through the line before ordering Chloe a caramel latte and getting a black drip coffee for herself. Beca would always make fun of the sugary drinks that Chloe got. She didn't understand why Chloe would order a coffee just to cover up the flavor, but still, she ordered it because she knew how much the other girl loved them.

She was waiting by the counter when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out, and couldn’t help but smile when she saw Chloe's name pop up in her notifications.

<Chloe ☺️💖> where are you????

Beca felt her entire body get engulfed by a comfortable warmth when she read the text, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried. Chloe was the only person who had ever make Beca feel that way.

<Beca> omw home :p 

She felt her phone buzz again, but she heard the barista call her name, so she slipped her phone back in her pocket. Beca got a drink carrier so she could hold both her and Chloe’s drinks in one hand as she continued her walk home. 

Beca grabbed her phone out of her pocket before stopping again at the crosswalk. She looked both ways before crossing.

_Right. Left._

_Right. Left._

_Right. Left._

She began to cross the street and looked down at her phone. She opened the message thread she had with Chloe and saw the text she had sent.

<Chloe ☺️💖> hurry up i miss you!! 😭💖😭

That was the last thing Beca remembers seeing before everything turned black. She thinks she might have heard car tires squealing, or maybe it was someone screaming, but she couldn’t know for sure.

Suddenly everything was silent, she could feel something soft under her, like she was sitting on a cushion. Beca opened her eyes and found herself in what looked like a dated living room. She was sitting on the leftmost cushion of a couch that was a light beige color, and had an awful flower pattern that she honestly thought looked ugly. 

She looked to her left where the armrest of the couch was, her eyes were immediately drawn to a burn mark on the couch that looked to be from a cigarette. She traced the burn with her finger, she found it easily as if she knew exactly where it was before she had looked. 

She looked forward and saw a coffee table that was made out of wood, but the tabletop was entirely clear glass. The only thing on the table was a small, old, beaten up, wicker basket full of clunky remotes.

The remotes made sense as Beca looked across from the table to the other side of the room. There was a TV on top of a short cabinet that looked to be from a set with the coffee table. The TV was older than any one she had seen in a long time. It was large and square and the screen was on, but it only showed static. Inside of the cabinet Beca could see an old DVD player and an even older VCR. Next to the cabinet was a stack of VHS tapes, but she couldn't read what they said from her spot on the couch.

_Who even still has a VCR?_

She looked further around the room, the majority of the walls around her were covered in wood paneling. She saw a window but when she looked out it but she couldn't make out anything through the darkness. The whole room was dark, but the kind of dark it is in a dream, when you turn on as many lights as possible, but it never gets any brighter.

Everything about the room felt so familiar, like she used to spend most of her time here, but she couldn't figure out why. 

Every part of Beca’s body felt cold, a deep cold that had nothing to do with the actual temperature of the room, one that came from inside of her. Every part of Beca’s body felt cold, except for her left hand. She looked down at her left hand, it was no different than her right, except in the obvious ways. Still, her hand felt warm. She felt a familiar comfort from the warmth, it felt safe.

She looked to her right, there was two open doorways and she could see a room that looked like a dated kitchen, in between the doorways was a fireplace that looked like it had gone years without use. Beca looked again at the doorway closest to her and saw a figure standing in the doorway. 

Beca jumped in her seat. She was confused as to why she hadn't seen the figure before that moment. Beca hadn’t known there was anyone else here. She didn’t know whether or not she found comfort in the fact that she was not alone.

She heard the figure speak, “Hello Beca,” their voice was distinctly female, but it sounded rough, like it had gone a long time without use, “It’s nice to finally meet you face to face.”

The figure started to walk towards her, she could tell that they were a woman, but Beca was unable to identify any characteristics she had. Beca had the distinct feeling that she knew this woman well, but she had no idea who she was.

_Oh God, am I dead?_

The woman spoke again, “No, you’re not dead,” She stopped in front of the couch where Beca was sitting, “Not yet at least, but I guess we'll see what happens after we're done here.”

Beca finally spoke for the first time, “Who are you?”

The woman waved her hand as if dismissing Beca’s question, “It’s not important,” She sat down next to Beca on the right side of the couch. The woman was relaxed where she sat, she had her left arm across the back of the couch, and her left leg tucked up so she could face Beca, “What _is_ important is the fact that you’re here.”

“Why am I here then?” Beca hadn’t even figured out where “here” was yet.

“You were hit by a car,” The woman was blunt when she spoke, she didn’t try at all to mitigate her words for Beca.

_What?_

The woman must have noticed Beca's surprise at the information, “I know, I know, you're always so careful aren't you,” her voice was soft and light, but her tone was condescending, “you always look both ways before crossing the street. 

Right. Left.

Right. Left.

Right. Left.

So careful,” She grabbed Beca’s chin in between her thumb and forefinger with her left hand to give it a little shake, “Well, not careful enough I guess.”

Beca shook her head out of the woman’s grasp, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was just trying to pick up coffee for Chloe, and now suddenly she's in some weird living room with some woman who’s telling her she got hit by a car.

_Oh God, this has to be a dream, I have to be dreaming._

The woman spoke again, “It’s funny isn’t it? That you got hit by a car while crossing the street. The same way your mom did, it’s almost too familiar—”

_Stop._

“—You already know that story though, don’t you? It was after your dad left, you and your mom lived in that apartment together—”

_Stop talking._

“—You were only thirteen, old enough to be home alone. She left to go pick up groceries for the two of you, she had to walk because she couldn’t afford a car—”

_Shut up._

“—Next thing you knew there were police officers at your door, they took you to the station where your dad was waiting. They told you there was an accident with a drunk driver—”

“Shut up!” Beca needed her to be quiet, to just stop talking.

“Okay, okay,” She held her hands up in defense, “like I said, you know the story. That’s not why you’re here though,” The woman stood up and walked towards the TV.

She sat on the floor next to the stack of VHS tapes. She ran her finger down all of the tapes before grabbing one from the middle. She slid one of the tapes into the VCR, the static stopped on the TV and the screen turned blue. The woman grabbed one of the remotes from the basket on the table before she sat back down next to Beca. 

“Oh!” the woman exclaimed, “Before we begin, do you like what I did to the place? I wanted you to be comfortable.”

Beca suddenly realized that the room was exactly what the living room looked like in her parents’ house growing up. It was where they lived before her parents divorced, the first home she had ever known. The home where she used to watch movies in the living room with her dad, and dance in the kitchen with her mom while she made dinner. It was the last place Beca can remember them all being happy together.

She felt a weird sensation on her left hand, almost like someone was squeezing it, but when she looked down it didn’t look any different.

She heard the woman speak again, “I won’t commend their design choices, but I have to admit that it’s kinda cute, very homey,” She turned to look at Beca, “So tell me Beca, what is your biggest fear?”

Beca didn’t really know how to respond to that, the question itself caught her off guard, “Uh—I—”

The woman cut Beca off before she could find an answer, “It’s okay, we’ll find out, the question more rhetorical anyway,” She winked at Beca before pointing the remote at the TV and hitting play.

The video started, Beca saw herself and Chloe on the screen. They were in Chloe’s room sitting across from each other on her bed, where they often spent most of their time alone. Beca had always felt more comfortable in Chloe's bedroom than her own, like it was one of the few places she could truly be herself. It felt like a memory but she knew this wasn’t something she had experienced before. The video started in the middle of a conversation between Beca and Chloe.

The on-screen Chloe spoke first, “I don’t understand why you can’t just tell me how you feel.”

The on-screen Beca looked uncomfortable, she had her knees up to her chest and couldn't make eye contact with Chloe, “I—”

“I told you that I love you. And you know what? It’s fine if you don’t love me back, I can take that, I just need you to tell me, because this whole not knowing thing is kinda killing me,” The on-screen Chloe let out a dry insincere laugh, “You’ve shut me out and it’s fine if you don’t feel the same way, I just want my friend back.”

“It’s not that,” Every word looked like a struggle for the on-screen Beca to get out.

The on-screen Chloe put her hand on Beca's knee, “Then what is it? Becs please,” she was practically pleading.

The on-screen Beca stood up, “I can’t do this Chloe, I can’t be what you want me to be. I can’t love you back and have everything be okay, it just doesn’t fucking work like that.”

The on-screen Chloe stood up as well, “Why can’t it be like that? Beca, just please talk to me,” She was begging with the Beca stood in front of her.

The on-screen Beca just backed away from Chloe, “I can’t do this, I just—I can’t. I'm sorry,” Beca watched this other version herself leave the room.

The clip ended, but before Beca had a chance to recover a new clip started. It was again a video of Beca and Chloe, they were in a white room that Beca did not recognize. It looked almost like some sort of dressing room. Beca was standing wearing a black dress, her hair and makeup looked fancier than she normally wore it. She was standing in front of Chloe, Chloe who was wearing a white wedding dress, her hair was up in an intricate bun with two pieces left out to frame her face. Beca thought she hadn’t looked more beautiful before in her life. 

The video again started in the middle of the conversation.

The on-screen Chloe spoke, “Beca it’s my wedding day,”

“I know,” the on-screen Beca replied, “which is why this is my last chance."

"Becs—" The on-screen Chloe shook her head and looked away.

"Chloe, I love you, I always have. I made a mistake before when I never did anything about it. I can’t just stand there next to you today and watch you devote the rest of your life to someone else without telling you how I feel.”

“You can’t do this, this isn’t fair Beca, I’m getting married. I spent years waiting for you, I've spent years trying to move on, and here you are telling me you love me?” the on-screen Chloe took a deep breath, “I’m sorry Beca, I can’t, I’m sorry.”

The clip ended again and another clip started right after. The only thing on the screen was Beca’s face. She was wearing the same dress as the last clip. It looked like she was in a church but the only thing filling most of the screen was her own face. 

She heard someone off screen speaking, “Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?”

She heard another voice that she did not recognize answer, “I do.”

The camera stayed focused on Beca’s face, it looked like those two words caused her more pain than anything else she had ever heard.

The first voice spoke up again, “If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

The on-screen Beca still did nothing, Beca found herself watching and willing the version of herself on the screen to do something, say something, but she did nothing.

She heard the exchanging of the rings before the first voice spoke once more, “I now pronounce you married, you may kiss the bride.”

She heard people cheering and applauding, but the on-screen Beca just looked down at her feet.

The video ended and the screen turned blue again. Beca couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen. Her body still felt cold, but her left hand remained warm.

She jumped when the woman spoke up next to her, “Oof, that was hard to watch, huh?” The woman got up and made her way towards the TV. 

Beca finally looked away from the TV, she felt that her cheeks were wet. She quickly brought up her hands to wipe at her tears, she felt the contrast in her hands’ temperatures when they touched her face.

The screen went back to static after she ejected the tape. The woman sat in front of the stack of VHS tapes again, “Who else do you wanna watch? We could watch Amy’s tape, believe it or not, her worst fear is clowns,” She heard the woman let out a gasp, “Ooh what about Aubrey? She’s a fun one, I know her rather,” she looked back at Beca and paused to lick her lips, “ _intimately_.”

_Did this bitch fuck Aubrey?_

“I’m almost as close with her as I am with you,” She pointed at Beca before she turned back around to the stack, “Or what about Chloe, sweet sweet Chloe.”

The woman stood up and made her way back towards Beca and stood in front of her, “Do you want to know what her worst fear is?” Beca didn’t know if she could handle hearing what Chloe’s worst fear was, but she didn’t get a chance to speak before the woman told her, “You.”

“What?” Beca couldn’t believe what she heard.

“You are Chloe’s worst fear. Loving you, to be more specific,” the woman stated as if it was nothing.

“What does that even mean?” Beca was confused, she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

“Your fears are so closely intertwined it’s almost poetic honestly. Your worst fear is loving her, running away, never being brave enough to do something about it, and missing your chance. Her worst fear is loving you, you running away, you never being brave enough to do something about it, and missing your chance. It’s pathetic more than anything, the fact that she is so hopelessly in love with you, and you are too much of a coward to do anything about it.”

Beca stood up and started walking towards the woman causing her to walk backwards as Beca continued to move forwards, “Chloe isn’t pathetic.”

“Meh, kind of, but not as pathetic as you,” The woman tapped her nose with her finger as Beca walked until the woman’s back was against the wall next to the TV. Beca heard the static getting louder, as well as the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, “You’re going to ruin your life and her's all because you’re too scared to love.”

_I’m not pathetic._

Beca felt that strange squeezing sensation on her left hand again. The static paired with the sound of her heart was almost deafening at that point.

The woman continued to talk, “You watched your parents love each other, and saw how much it broke them. You heard your dad tell you he loved you every night when he tucked you in bed, and then you woke up one day and he was gone. He left like you never meant anything to him, like he lied to you every single night."

_Stop it._

The woman didn't stop talking, "Everyone tells you how good love is, but how can it be good when all it does is hurt you? So you run, you leave, just like him. You’re going to spend your whole life running away from love, from every potentially good thing in your life, all because you’re too scared. You’re terrified of everything. _God,_ you can’t even cross the street without getting scared,” She brought her face closer to Beca’s, “ _pathetic,_ ” she spat out.

_Shut up, get out of my head._

The woman laughed condescendingly at Beca, “Oh baby, I can’t get out of your head, you're stuck with me forever,” the woman brought her hands up to Beca’s cheeks and pulled her in to kiss her on the lips.

Everything went black.

Beca felt like she was choking. She opened her eyes and all she saw was white ceiling tiles. 

She still couldn’t breathe, she heard a beeping noise, then a woman in scrubs was by her side. The woman came over to take the breathing tube out of Beca’s mouth. Beca couldn’t help but cough, her throat hurt, bad, but at least she could breathe.

Beca looked at the woman and tried to speak, “Wha—” she didn’t get very far before she started coughing again.

“You had that tube in for a while, it will probably be hard to speak,” the woman told her, “You had an accident Beca. You’re in the hospital, you've been asleep for a couple days,” she checked a couple more things around Beca before she spoke again, “I’ll go let your doctor know that you’re awake.” 

The woman left the room and Beca closed her eyes, she felt that weird sensation in her left hand again. 

She opened her eyes and looked to her left. She saw her favorite pair of blue eyes looking back at her, “Hi there,” Chloe lifted her hand to run her fingers through Beca’s hair, “I missed you,” Chloe’s eyes started to water like she was holding back tears.

Beca looked down at her left hand and saw that it was being held by Chloe’s other hand. Her hand felt warm, and for the first time since she was in the coffee shop, so did the rest of her. Beca brought her right hand up and placed it gently on Chloe’s cheek. She used her thumb to wipe away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. 

Beca looked into Chloe’s eyes and decided that she didn’t want to be scared anymore, she was done running. She knew that if she didn’t take this chance she would be running headfirst towards the worst future she could imagine for herself, for Chloe.

She cleared her throat before trying to speak, “I love you,” it was little more than a whisper, but she got the words out. She just hoped Chloe knew just how deeply she meant those words.

Beca felt Chloe let out a small gasp and then saw her break into the biggest, brightest smile she had ever seen, she knew in that moment that Chloe understood exactly what Beca had meant, “I love you too,”

Beca couldn’t help but mimic Chloe’s smile when she heard those words repeated back to her. She used her hand placement on Chloe’s cheek to pull her towards her face. Chloe moved forward easily towards Beca and into the kiss they had both been wanting for far too long.

The moment their lips touched Beca was overwhelmed with how familiar it felt, like this is where they were meant to be all along.

**Author's Note:**

> here is my [tumblr](https://someone--stupid.tumblr.com/) i dont post much (sorry), but i will upload links to my fics here when i post them.
> 
> also, sorry if i got anything wrong about beca being in the hospital. i’m by no means a doctor, but i’ve seen every episode of greys anatomy at least twice, so i’m kinda an expert.


End file.
